


beautiful light

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: AU based off the orion fairytale ending??, Drabble, M/M, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: nosaichi drabble with fairlight as its theme.
Relationships: Ichihoshi Hikaru/Nosaka Yuuma
Kudos: 6





	beautiful light

Before he could move any further, a finger is lightly pressed against the prince's lips. It silences him and a light pink dusts his cheeks. He's glad that the darkness conceals it. He hopes it does anyway.

Ichihoshi doesn't move as he waits for the mage to remove his finger. Nosaka offers him a smile, a seemingly teasing one, before slowly lifting his finger.

"Watch this."

The mage takes a few steps away from the prince. A quiet chant is spoken, so softly that even the crickets are louder than him. As a light shines in the palm of his hand, a gust of wind passes them. It's strong enough to sway the trees. The branches move and some leaves begin to fall.

It takes a moment for Ichihoshi's attention to return to Nosaka. And when it does, he steps closer to inspect the light in his hand. He's surprised to find a glowing cherry blossom petal in his palm. It was a small light, not too bright, but just enough for someone to see it in the dark. At the corner of his eye, he spots another light. When he turns his head, he finds the fallen petals dancing in the breeze, all surrounded with a warm, familiar light.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Nosaka hums after catching the look of awe on the prince's face.

"It is." It takes a moment for the prince to respond. His gaze cast upon the surrounding lights.

They were beautiful. It reminded him of the summer when fireflies would come out. But this was different, more peaceful and magical. The leaves never touched the ground and their lights never flickered.

And he was able to spend it with someone who shined brighter than any of the petals here.


End file.
